15 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Rue Wiertz 60 - Od Europy po regiony.Jakie jutro polityki regionalnej ?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wesołe łotrzyki - Spodnie odc. 8 (Help! I'm teenage outlaw - Pants); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina zabaw pod chmurką; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Królewna Śmieszka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Od przedszkola do Opola - Lora Szafran; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kogutto - odc. 24; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Namibia cz. 5; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3364 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3579); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3365 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3580); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1463; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Przed Opolem - odc. 24; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kobieta zaradna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Głową mur przebijesz - O Solidarności Walczącej; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3366 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3581); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3367 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3582); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Sąsiedzi - Pamiątka z betonu cz. 1; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1464; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 58 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Kto się śmieje ostatni? odc. 36 (The last Laugh); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Premiery; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - recital Lady Pank; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Debiuty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 KFPP Opole - 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Wielki finał - laureaci konkursów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 American Psycho (American Psycho) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2000); reż.:Mary Harron; wyk.:Christian Bale, Willem Dafoe, Reese Witherspoon, Justin Thereoux; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Zabawa w chowanego (Hide and Seek) 95'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Sidney J. Furie; wyk.:Daryl Hannah, Jennifer Tilly, Vincent Gallo, Bruce Greenwood; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 71/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 71); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Ocean Avenue - odc. 72/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 72); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Suplikacje. Świat według księdza Jana Twardowskiego.; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 2/26 Zamek z chmur (Raindrop - Water is Adventure ep. The Cloud Castle); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 244 Męska decyzja Mariolki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Święta wojna - Sławny reżyser (203); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 86 (311) Życie jest piękne; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Magnum - odc. 96/162 Niebezpieczne gry (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Little games); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dolina Kreatywna - (19) podsumowanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Opowieści zza grobu - Rabusie (Tales from the tomb. Robbing the dead) 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Ryzykanci - s. 5 ep. 6/16 (SURVIVOR s.V Thailand ep. 506) kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 21/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 522); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Europa:Podróż w czasie - Wielka Epoka Lodowa (Wild Europe: A natural history. Ice Ages); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 5/11 (28) Nigdy się nie zmienisz (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. Why Can't You Behave?); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zorro - odc. 58/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Wielki Poker - odc. 13; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Błękitna Laguna (Blue Lagoon) 100'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Randal Kleiser; wyk.:Brooke Shields, Christopher Atkins, Leo McKern, William Daniels; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:20 Pogoda; STEREO 22:30 Sport Telegram 22:35 Mała Brytania - odc. 12 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Obcy (The Outsider) 113'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Randa Heines; wyk.:Tim Daly, Naomi Watts, Keith Carradine, Thomas Curtis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Szycie na gorąco - odc. 1/3 Nowa lokatorka; serial TVP; reż.:Feridun Erol; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Tomasz Dedek, Małgorzta Potocka, Ewa Złotowska, Maciej Damięcki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Supertalent - (6); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:22 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:16 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda; STEREO 22:41 16/16 - Wróżka na kłopoty; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Historia prawdziwego szpiega (The true intrepid) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2000); reż.:Terry McEvoy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:31 Kurier; STEREO 01:51 Pogoda; STEREO 01:54 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Historia prawdziwego szpiega (The true intrepid) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2000); reż.:Terry McEvoy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:54 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42 07:45 TKW Poranny 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Kurier 08:03 Kurier 08:15 Kurier 08:18 Pogoda 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Kurier 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:16 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier 16:43 Pogoda 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera 16:55 Tele Motor Sport 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:11 Raport na gorąco 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy 18:13 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe 18:30 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 18:40 Kuźnia talentów; magazyn 19:10 Kulturalny wywiad 19:20 Jak przeżyć w Warszawie 19:35 Płacę i wymagam; magazyn 20:01 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:49 Pogoda 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:57 Raport na gorąco 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:06 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 22:30 Kurier 22:37 Pogoda 22:40 16/16; cykl reportaży 23:00 Kurier 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier 23:51 Pogoda 23:58 Historia prawdziwego szpiega (The true intrepid) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2000); reż.:Terry McEvoy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Plus - minus; magazyn 01:02 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:31 Kurier 01:51 Pogoda 01:54 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:06 Historia prawdziwego szpiega (The true intrepid) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2000); reż.:Terry McEvoy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:53 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy!, odc. 299, 2007 06.50 Sidła miłości, serial obycz. Argentyna, odc. 115 07.45 TV Market 08.00 Wielka Wygrana, odc. 31 08.55 13 Posterunek, odc. 30, 1999 09.30 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 114, 2002 10.00 Sekret Laury, odc. 91, serial Argentyna, 2004 11.00 Metamorfozy, odc. 70, reality show USA, 2004 11.30 Samo życie, serial obycz., odc. 921, 2007 12.00 Rodzina nie do poznania, odc. 1, reality show USA 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem, telenowela argentyńska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., odc. 530, 2007 14.45 Świat według Bundych, serial kom. USA odc. 261 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 115, 2002 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Pogoda 16.25 Interwencja, mag. odc. 899 17.00 Strażnik Teksasu, odc. 78, serial USA, 1996 18.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., odc. 531, 2007 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie, serial obycz., odc. 922, 2007 20.00 Super Tata, kom. USA, 1999 21.55 Studio Lotto 22.00 Szczury, horror USA, 2002 23.50 Maska diabła, horror Francja/Kanada/USA, 2000 01.45 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.45 Nocne randki, odc. 91, 2007 04.55 Pożegnanie TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Na celowniku, serial sens., USA 07.35 Firma - magazyn 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 09.05 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo, live 10.05 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo, live 11.05 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej, serial obycz., Polska 13.20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.00 Na celowniku, serial sens., USA 15.00 Prawo pożądania, telenowela 16.00 Fakty Popołudniowe - pr. informacyjny 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty - pr. informacyjny 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.45 Teoria spisku - film sens., USA 1997 23.25 Wyspa doktora Moreau - horror, USA 1996 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.50 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny pr. rozr. 02.50 Telesklep 03.10 Nic straconego TV 4 05.45 V-max, mag. 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial, mag. 06.30 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 06.55 Muzyczne listy, mag. muz. 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Duel Masters: mistrzowie kaijudo, serial anim. USA/Kanada 2004 09.00 Psie serce, serial Polska, 2003 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210, serial USA 12.05 Lingo, teleturniej 13.05 Na Topie 13.40 Wygraj fortunę, pr. interaktywny 15.20 mag. Żużlowy 15.50 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata, Rajd Grecji (Akropolu) 16.55 Siatkówka, Liga Światowa, mecz Brazylia - Kanada 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński 20.00 Kuba Wojewódzki, gośćmi programu będą Henryk Gołębiewski i Krzysztof Kiersznowski 21.05 Kości, serial krym. USA 22.05 Kości, serial krym. USA 23.05 Playboy: Zdąrzyć do Las Vegas, film USA 01.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.55 Muzyczne listy, mag. muz. 02.45 KINOmaniak, nowa formuła 03.10 Sztukateria, pr. kult. 03.30 Sade Life, Promise, Pride, Love, koncert 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.00 Maraton Uśmiechu, pr. rozr. 06.25 Telesklep 07.30 Maraton Uśmiechu, pr. rozr. 08.00 Bez śladu, serial sens., USA 09.00 Grzesznica, telenowela 09.50 Klinika Berlin Centrum, serial obycz., Niemcy 10.50 Przystanek Alaska, serial obycz., USA 11.50 Zabawa od kuchni 12.30 Telesklep 13.50 Gorzka zemsta, telenowela 15.05 Policjanci z Miami, serial sens., USA 16.05 Alf, serial kom., USA 16.40 Jej cały świat, USA 17.10 Klinika Berlin Centrum, serial obycz. 18.10 Przystanek Alaska, serial obycz., USA 19.10 Alf, serial kom., USA 19.40 Jej cały świat, USA 20.10 Rodzina Addamsów, kom., USA 1991 22.15 Marlowe, film sens., USA 1969 00.15 Wyrok, film sens., USA 2002 02.10 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Kozy i koziołki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Karino - odc. 12* - Najcięższa próba; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 W Ciechanowcu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 SF-Symulator faktu - Fizyka w medycynie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Poranek z muzyką - Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - Anna Maria Staśkiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 To jest temat - Karety hrabiego Waldsteina; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Ojciec 25'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Tadeusz Fijewski, Lech Łotocki, Marek Barbasiewicz, Ewa Szykulska, Bronisław Pawlik, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Polska na weekend - Rzeka Pilica na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Oparte na faktach - Słowo honoru 76'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Zaleski; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Monika Krzywkowska, Piotr Adamczyk, Leon Charewicz, Jacek Rozenek, Katarzyna Herman, Andrzej Piszczatowski, Marcin Troński, Robert Gonera, Jarosław Gajewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 To jest temat - Cuda w domu praczki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Domowe przedszkole - Kozy i koziołki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Tajemnice lasu - W widłach Warty i Noteci.; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Święta wojna - (255) Feminista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 21; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Pół wieku w galopie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Hity satelity 18:50 Plebania - odc. 707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 7 - Myszka i bocian; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Premiery; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - recital Lady Pank; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Debiuty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Wielki finał - laureaci konkursów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Ojciec 25'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Tadeusz Fijewski, Lech Łotocki, Marek Barbasiewicz, Ewa Szykulska, Bronisław Pawlik, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 7 - Myszka i bocian; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Premiery; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - recital Lady Pank; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Hity satelity 03:45 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Debiuty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Wielki finał - laureaci konkursów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Święta wojna - (255) Feminista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Pół wieku w galopie (Pół wieku w galopie); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Od końca świata do początku wszechświata (Neutrinos - from the End of the World to the Beginning of Universe) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); reż.:Helmut Brueker; DOLBY SURROUND, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Muzyka rockowa - Moloko - The Eleven Thousands Clicks (Moloko - The Eleven Thousands Clicks); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Rolando Villazon - Noc w Berlinie (Rolando Villazon - One Night in Berlin) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Daniel Finkernagel, Alexander Luck; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Wojna płci (The sex war) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1995); reż.:Nathalie Borges; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Wiersz 15'; film krótkometrażowy TVP; reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Małgorzata Rogacka-Wiśniewska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Tańcząc za dolary - Bolszoj w Las Vegas (Dancing for dollars - Bolshoi in Vegas) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Angus McQueen; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Komeda - spotkanie przyjaciół 42'; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Koncert skrzypcowy (Houslovy koncert (Violin Concert)) 4'; film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); reż.:Pavel Koutský; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Kino jest sztuką - Osiem kobiet (8 femmes) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2002); reż.:François Ozon; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Isabelle Huppert, Emanuelle Beart, Fanny Ardant, Ludivine Sagnier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Międzynarodowy Konkurs Wokalny im. Stanisława Moniuszki 2007 - Laureaci (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Wspomnienia o Julianie Tuwimie 47'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Astor Piazzola (Astor Piazzola) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Christopher Nupen; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Niezapomniane kreacje Carlosa Kleibera - Ludwig van Beethoven IV Symfonia (Ludwig van Beethoven Symphony No. 4); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Niezapomniane kreacje Carlosa Kleibera - Ludwig van Beethoven VII Symfonia (Ludwig van Beethoven - Symhony No. 7); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Tabu (Tabu) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Iran (2004); reż.:Mitra Farahani; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Młodzi i Film - Moje miasto 59'; film TVP; reż.:Marek Lechki; wyk.: Radosław Chrześciański, Agnieszka Banach, Dorota Pomykała, Krzysztof Stroiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Strefa - Antytelewizja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Pieniądz (L'Argent) 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Szwajcaria (1983); reż.:Robert Bresson; wyk.:Christian Patey, Vincent Risterucci, Caroline Lang, Sylvie Van den Elsen, Béatrice Tabourin, Marc Ernest Fourneau, Bruno Lapeyre, Jeanne Aptekman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Dwa teatry - Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Koncert C-dur na fortepian i orkiestrę W.A.Mozarta; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Jarocin po latach - Wilki; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 14:30 Zakręty dziejów - Era Atomowa; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Z archiwum IPN - Cud Lubelski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dzieje Polaków - Królestwo bez korony; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kulisy III RP - Rząd Mazowieckiego.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Z archiwum IPN - Ostatni...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - Pierwsze Non possumus. Bł. abp Feliński - natchnienie Prymasa Tysiąclecia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Patron trudnych czasów; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Siła bezsilnych - Pierwsze Non possumus. Bł. abp Feliński - natchnienie Prymasa Tysiąclecia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kontrowersje - Ostatni marszałek Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Zakończenie dnia Discovery Channel 06.00 Pierwsza dziesiątka 07.00 Wojny na złomowisku 08.00 Rywalizacja. Wielkie kradzieże spektakularne ucieczki 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz pogromcy mitów 11.00 Fani czterech kółek 12.00 Pierwsza dziesiątka 13.00 Wojny na złomowisku 14.00 Rywalizacja. Wielkie kradzieże spektakularne ucieczki 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 16.00 Superjazda 17.00 Narodziny śmigłowca, film dok. 18.00 Amerykański chopper 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz pogromcy mitów 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 21.00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO 22.00 Duchy 23.00 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów 00.00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem 03.00 Fani czterech kółek 04.00 Superjazda 05.00 Piąty bieg 05.30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego National Geographic Channel 08.00 W świecie krokodyli, serial dok. 08.30 Poskramiacze węży, serial dok. 09.00 Cud krwi, film dok. 10.00 Tajemnice Biblii, serial dok. 11.00 Tajemnice Biblii, serial dok . 12.00 Wielkie konstrukcje, serial dok. 13.00 W świecie krokodyli, serial dok. 13.30 Poskramiacze węży, serial dok. 14.00 Cud krwi, film dok. 15.00 Tajemnice Biblii, serial dok. 16.00 Niebezpieczne spotkania, serial dok. 17.00 Łowcy mórz, serial dok. 18.00 Nagroda Rolexa, film dok. 19.00 Pawiany masajskie, film dok. 20.00 Wielkie konstrukcje, serial dok. 21.00 Zagadka kodu Leonarda da Vinci, film dok. 22.00 Tajemnice Biblii, serial dok. 23.00 Tuż przed tragedią, serial dok. 00.00 Nagroda Rolexa, film dok. 01.00 Tajemnice Biblii, serial dok. HBO 06.30 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią, kom., USA 08.00 Na planie, mag. 08.35 Potwór z Wyspy Skarbów, film, Nowa Zelandia 10.00 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu, kom., USA/GB 1980 11.40 Zamknij się i zastrzel mnie, kom., Czechy/GB 13.10 Magia życia, film obycz., USA 2004 14.40 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont, komediodramat, GB 2005 16.25 Wykiwać klawisza, kom., USA 2005 18.15 Jej mały sekret, kom., USA 2005 19.45 Cinema, cinema, mag. 20.10 HBO Na stojaka! 20.40 Jazda na kuli, horror, USA/Niemcy/Kanada 2004 22.20 Tulipany, obycz., Polska 2004 23.50 Przerwana cisza, thriller, Kanada 01.30 Zachować twarz, kom., USA 03.05 Dzień sądu, film dok. 04.15 Wykiwać klawisza, kom., USA 2005 HBO 2 06.30 Księga miłości, kom. romantyczna, USA 1991 07.55 Krzesła orkiestry, kom., Francja 2006 09.35 Tajniak z klasą, kom., USA 2005 11.10 Przedstawienie, kom., USA 1993 12.45 Prosto z zoo do Indii, film przygodowy, Holandia 2006 14.20 Niewidzialny, film sens., USA 2005 16.15 Uśmiech losu, dramat obycz., USA 1994 18.00 Piękne mleczarki, kom., USA 2006 19.25 Czekając na cud, film obycz., USA 2004 21.00 Rzym, serial obycz., Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 21.50 Na tropie zła, dramat krym., USA/Kanada 2002 23.35 Wspólne zdjęcie, kom., USA 2004 01.05 Szalony weekend, kom., Kanada/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 02.35 Pitbull, film krym., Polska 2005 04.15 Cinema, cinema, mag. filmowy 04.40 Piękne mleczarki, kom., USA 2006 Polonia 1 06:35 Księga Dżungli (odc. 45) 06:55 Gigi (odc. 49) 07:20 Celeste II (odc. 64) 08:10 Telezakupy 19:00 Celeste II (odc. 65) 19:45 Zmiana oblicza (film fab.) 21:40 Telegotówka 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 V 7 23:40 News 23:50 Amore TV 00:00 Turbo sex hotel 00:10 Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 Top modelki 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Night Shop 01:25 Turbo sex hotel 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Foki Ewa 02:30 Night Shop 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Turbo sex hotel 03:20 Night Shop 03:35 Gry na telefon 06:35 Koniec programu DR1 8.00 Elmers verden 8.15 Brum 8.30 DR1 Dokumentaren - En kultiveret rappenskralde 9.30 Børneblæksprutten 9.45 Ungdomsprogram 10.00 Viften 10.30 På jobjagt 11.00 DR-Explorer i Østeuropa 11.30 Smag på Danmark - med Meyer 12.00 TV Avisen 12.10 Task Force 12.35 Fangst under isen 13.00 Skibsreder på høje hæle 13.25 Aftenshowet 13.55 Aftenshowet 2. del 14.20 Smag på Danmark - med Meyer 14.50 Nyheder på tegnsprog 15.00 TV Avisen med vejret 15.05 Med regsæk 15.30 Boogie Listen 16.30 Svampebob Firkant 16.55 Rutsj Klassik 17.30 Fredagsbio 17.40 Pinky Dinky Doo 18.00 Aftenshowet 18.30 TV Avisen med Sport og Vejret 19.00 Disney Sjov 20.00 aHA 21.00 TV Avisen 21.30 Farlige teorier 23.40 Copycat 1.40 Boogie Listen NRK1 8.30 Jukeboks: Ut i naturen 9.30 Jukeboks: Jazz 10.10 Schrödingers katt 11.05 Oddasat - Nyheter på samisk 11.20 Distriktsnyheter 11.40 Fra Nordland 12.00 Siste nytt 12.05 Distriktnyheter 12.20 Fra Møre og Romsdal 12.40 Fra Hordaland og Sogn og Fjordane 13.00 Siste nytt 13.05 Distriktsnyheter 13.20 Fra Aust- og Vest-Agder 13.40 Fra Buskerud, Telemark og Vestfold 14.00 Siste nytt 14.05 Distriktsnyheter 14.20 Fra Oslo og Akershus 14.40 Fra Østfold 15.00 Siste nytt 15.05 Kar for sin kilt 16.00 Siste nytt 16.03 Lyoko 16.25 Sinbads fantastiske reiser 16.50 Creature Comforts: hvordan har vi det? 17.00 Siste nytt 17.10 Oddasat - Nyheter på samisk 17.25 Kos og kaos 17.55 Nyheter på tegnspråk 18.00 Franklin 18.15 Jungeljenta Yebo 18.25 Lure Lucy 16.30 Sauen Shaun 18.40 Distriktsnyheter 19.00 Dagsrevyen 19.30 Norge rundt 19.50 Friidrett: Golden League: Bislett Games 22.15 Inspektør Lynley 23.00 Kveldsnytt 23.15 Inspektør Lynley 0.00 Seal - en uforglemmelig kveld 1.05 Sorte orm SVT1 6.00 Gomorron Sverige 9.15 Hej hej sommar 9.16 Fåret Shaun 9.30 Fåret Shaun 9.40 Äventyr i Anderna 10.15 Ideologiernas historia 10.45 Ramp höjdare 11.15 Lab Rats 11.45 Samtal med 12.00 Rapport 12.05 Vid Ladogas stränder 15.00 Mitt i naturen 15.30 Sommartorpet 16.00 Rapport 16.05 Gomorron Sverige 17.00 Hundkoll 17.30 Vi i femman 18.00 Bella och Theo 18.30 Hej hej sommar 18.31 Fåret Shaun 18.45 Fåret Shaun 18.55 Äventyr i Anderna 19.30 Rapport 20.00 Doobidoo 21.00 Skruva den som Beckham 22.50 Rapport 23.00 Entourage 23.30 Welcome to Collinwood 0.55 Sändningar från SVT24 Canal + Film 08:30 Perła w koronie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Łucja Kowolik, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jan Englert, Franciszek Pieczka Polska 1972 10:25 Deser Ostatnie dni - film krótkometrażowy 10:35 Maria - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Forest Whitaker, Matthew Modine, Heather Graham Włochy/Francja/USA 2005 12:00 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 16 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Rodzinny dom wariatów - komediodramat reż. Thomas Bezucha, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Dermot Mulroney, Diane Keaton, Claire Danes Wlk. Brytania 2004 14:40 Święte serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Barbora Bobulova, Andrea Di Stefano, Lisa Gastoni, Massimo Poggio Włochy 2005 16:35 I uderzył grom - film SF reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Edward Burns, Armin Rohde, Heike Makatsch USA/Niemcy/Czechy 2005 18:15 Rzeźnia nr 5 - komediodramat reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Ron Leibman, Michael Sacks, Eugene Roche, Perry King USA 1972 20:00 Dublerzy - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcin Ziębiński, Denis Delic, wyk. Robert Gonera, Andrzej Grabowski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krystyna Feldman Polska 2006 21:55 Bezcenna Jane - dramat SF reż. Sanford Bookstaver, wyk. Emmanuelle Vaugier, Richard Roundtree, Lisa Calder, Sean Akira USA 2005 23:15 Ostatni podkop - dramat sensacyjny reż. Eric Canuel, wyk. Jean Lapointe, Christopher Heyerdahl, Michel Côté, Nicolas Canuel Kanada 2004 01:05 Nowa policyjna opowieść - dramat sensacyjny reż. Benny Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Nicholas Tse, Mak Bau, Tak-bun Wong Hongkong/Chiny 2004 03:10 Rzeźnia nr 1 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dominik Matwiejczyk, wyk. Krzysztof Zych, Magdalena Kielar, Łukasz Garlicki, Aleksandra Kisio Polska 2006 04:20 Beowulf - Droga do sprawiedliwości - film fantasy reż. Sturla Gunnarsson, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Ingvar Eggert Sigurosson, Hringur Ingvarsson, Spencer Wilding Kanada/Islandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 Canal + Sport 06:00 Życie w realu światów wirtualnych - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Brunnquell, wyk. Francja 2006 07:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa - podsumowanie sezonu 2006/2007 08:00 Rola jej życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Favrat, wyk. Agnes Jaoui, Karin Viard, Jonathan Zaccai, Marcial Di Fonzo Bo Francja 2004 09:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 09:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 10:00 Piknik - komedia reż. Lance Rivera, wyk. Ja Rule, Jenifer Lewis, Tim Meadows, Farrah Fawcett USA 2004 11:30 Drużyna specjalnej troski - komedia reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Greg Kinnear, Marcia Gay Harden, Sammi Kane Kraft USA 2005 13:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: Cleveland - San Antonio #4 - mecz finałowy 16:45 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 17:15 Oliver Twist - dramat przygodowy reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Barney Clark, Ben Kingsley, Richard Durden, Ian McNeice Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Francja/Włochy 2005 19:30 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Biała Masajka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hermine Huntgeburth, wyk. Nina Hoss, Katja Flint, Antonio Prester, Jacky Ido Niemcy 2005 22:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: Cleveland - San Antonio #4 - mecz finałowy 01:45 Rodzinka - komediodramat reż. Mike Mills, wyk. Lou Taylor Pucci, Tilda Swinton, Keanu Reeves, Benjamin Bratt USA 2005 03:30 Hollywood: Z kanapy na plan - film dokumentalny reż. Veit Helmer, wyk. USA/Niemcy 2005 04:45 Kupiec wenecki - dramat kostiumowy reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Al Pacino, Jeremy Irons, Joseph Fiennes, Zuleikha Robinson USA/Włochy/Luksemburg/Wlk. Brytania 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 True Life: Mam autyzm - cała prawda o młodzieży 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 13:00 MTV Movie Awards 2007: Ceremonia wręczenia nagród 15:00 All Access: Rozmaite rozmiary - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 19:00 True Life: Jestem geniuszem - cała prawda o młodzieży 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Dom Runa - reality show 21:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 22:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 22:30 Narzeczona Bama - reality show 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 Strutter - talk show 00:30 Ocenzurowana Rodzina Osbourne'ów - reality show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo - serial animowany 06:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 06:50 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 07:15 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 07:35 Power Rangers Ninja Storm - serial przygodowy 08:00 Power Rangers S.P.D. - serial przygodowy 08:25 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 08:50 Shuriken School - serial animowany 09:10 Pucca - serial animowany 09:35 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 10:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:25 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:50 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:15 Tutenstein - serial animowany 11:40 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 12:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 12:50 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 13:15 Pucca - serial animowany 13:35 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:00 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:20 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 14:45 Shuriken School - serial animowany 15:05 Yin i Yang - film krótkometrażowy 15:30 Power Rangers S.P.D. - serial przygodowy 15:55 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 16:20 Galactik Football - serial animowany 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 17:35 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 18:00 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 18:25 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 18:50 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 19:15 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 19:25 Naruto - serial animowany 19:50 Król szamanów - serial animowany 20:15 Mroczna przepowiednia - serial przygodowy 20:40 Mroczna przepowiednia - serial przygodowy 21:05 Naruto - serial animowany 21:30 Spiderman - serial animowany 21:55 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:20 Sonic X - serial animowany 22:45 Król szamanów - serial animowany 23:10 Król szamanów - serial animowany 23:35 X-Men - serial animowany ZigZap 06:00 Histeria - serial animowany odc. 32 06:25 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany odc. 22 06:50 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 07:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Waga ciężka - serial animowany odc. 2 07:10 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 1 07:40 Bratz: Piżamowa imprezka - serial animowany odc. 8 08:05 Płaskmania: Modny ¶lub/¦wiat rocka - serial animowany odc. 15 08:30 Klub Winx 3 - serial animowany odc. 11 08:55 Skyland: Pocz±tek nowego ¶wiata - serial animowany odc. 18 09:20 Zakręceni gliniarze: Jasnowidzenie - serial animowany odc. 18 09:45 Wybraniec smoka 2: Korpojazda - serial animowany odc. 8 10:10 Kod Lyoko: Loteria - serial animowany odc. 35 10:35 Karol do kwadratu 2 - serial animowany odc. 6 11:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 11:10 Histeria: Historia latania - serial animowany odc. 33 11:40 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany odc. 23 12:10 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wystawa - serial animowany odc. 3 12:20 Trans sport - program dla nastolatków 12:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Domek na drzewie - serial animowany odc. 11 13:00 Gwiazda od zaraz 2: Boy w domu - serial dla młodzieży odc. 7 13:30 Lizzie McGuire 2: Przedsięwzięcie Gorda - serial komediowy odc. 19 14:00 Klinika pod kangurem - serial przygodowy odc. 8/25 14:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Sprawa sprzed lat - serial obyczajowy odc. 60 15:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 15:10 Bratz: Wystawa zwierz±t - serial animowany odc. 9 15:35 Płaskmania: Poradnik ninja/Cztery kółka - serial animowany odc. 16 16:00 Bratz: Blask i styl - serial animowany 16:55 Zakręceni gliniarze - serial animowany odc. 19 17:20 Wybraniec smoka 2: Kopuła przetrwania - serial animowany odc. 9 17:45 Kod Lyoko: Pokusa - serial animowany odc. 38 18:10 Karol do kwadratu 2 - serial animowany odc. 7 18:40 Gwiazda od zaraz 2: Kryzys osobowo¶ci - serial dla młodzieży odc. 8 19:00 Lizzie McGuire 3: Zagadka - serial komediowy odc. 20 19:30 Zagubieni z lotu 29 - serial przygodowy odc. 19 20:00 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Sprawa sprzed lat - serial obyczajowy odc. 61 20:25 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 2 20:50 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2007 roku